1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for loading or unloading parts to be treated into/from a rack which carries the parts through the treating process and more particularly, pertains to a system for loading or unloading metallic disks into/from a ferris wheel rack for carrying the disks through a plating process whereby the disks are plated with metals that permit recording of data on such disks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of electronic parts plating, those concerned with the automation of the plating process have long recognized the need for eliminating human handling of the piece parts to be treated to the greatest extent possible. Reduction of human handling in this type of manufacturing process can be directly related to reduction of quality control rejections of the final product. The present invention eliminates manual handling of parts in a critical portion of the manufacturing process for disks used to record data in computers. The result of the invention is a direct increase in the number of final products accepted by quality control.